Si las paredes pudiera hablar
by Gilrasir
Summary: Serían testigos de excepción del amor que ellas encierran, de nuestra pasión y de nuestro deseo. Hablarían de nosotras como amantes apasionadas y amigas inseparables... del secreto de nuestro amor prohibido.


El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se caracterizaba por tener muchos misterios dentro de sus cientos de pasillos y sus incontables habitaciones: el hecho que alguien que hubiera estudiado alguna vez en ese lugar conociera todos los secretos del castillo era un mito, una leyenda local que nadie creía cierta por el sólo hecho que la cantidad de cosas ocultas allí era abrumadora. Armarios evanescentes, la Sala Multipropósito, cámaras escondidas en las cloacas, puertas falsas… no era necesario enumerar más. Hogwarts era un auténtico baúl de sorpresas esperando por el primer ingenuo o curioso que la descubra.

Sin embargo, había un aula que poseía una magia extraña en sus paredes. Aquellas parecían guardar celosamente un secreto, hechos que se podían sentir en formas de repentinas oleadas de felicidad en aquellos que usaran esa sala de clases; los alumnos y el profesor, no importando quiénes sean, parecían tener una inmensa burbuja dentro de sus pechos que estallara como una pompa de jabón y pudieran flotar en el aire. Y, por paradójico que pudiera sonar, los alumnos rumoreaban que las paredes de esa aula habían sido rociadas con encantamientos estimulantes con el fin de aliviar las tensiones producidas por las extenuantes clases.

Todos estaban tan lejos de la verdad…

Esa sala era tan especial que merecía una historia aparte porque, hace exactamente dos meses, era una habitación común y corriente. Por supuesto, nadie sabía lo que sucedió en esa aula. ¿Cómo podrían? Porque todos estaban ocupados en otros asuntos mientras los acontecimientos sucedían dentro de esas paredes, que parecían tener propiedades mágicas.

Todo comenzó de la siguiente manera.

Los ex alumnos de Hogwarts estaban emocionados, porque en una semana más se iba a celebrar un baile dedicado exclusivamente para ellos. Ahora que, después de más de dos años de reconstrucción y penosos recuentos de muertes, heridos, desaparecidos o peores destinos, todo estaba más tranquilo, los profesores del colegio habían decidido que una fiesta en la que participaran ex alumnos sería una buena manera de elevar los ánimos después de tanta angustia y aprensión. A pesar que la mayoría de ellos estaban expectantes, cuatro de ellos no podían pensar en otra cosa.

Aquellos cuatro jóvenes se encontraban deambulando por el callejón Diagon, observando por allá y por acá trajes de gala, unos a precios descabellados y otros tan baratos que la calidad de los mismos era bastante cuestionable. Sin embargo, ellos estaban lo suficientemente acomodados como para permitirse ciertos gastos. A veces se encontraban con otros ex alumnos que habían sido sus amigos durante el colegio y otros que habían luchado con él en contra del mago más peligroso del último siglo, quien ya se podía decir que estaba muerto.

Los cuatro entraron en una amplia tienda, con grandes ventanales y coloridos vestidos. El interior era espacioso y luminoso; percheros llenos de trajes de gala, tanto para ellos como para ellas, se apilaban cerca de las paredes de la tienda, correctamente ordenadas por talla y ocasión. Un mesón lustroso y voluminoso yacía en la pared contraria a la entrada y, sentada en una silla detrás de él, estaba una mujer de mediana edad, cuyos cabellos castaños estaban decorados con elaborados rulos y un listón rojo sometiendo su rebelde cabellera. Ostentaba una cara hermosa y amable mientras miraba a los recién llegados.

-¿En qué puedo servirlos, jovencitos? –preguntó la mujer, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo levemente los brazos.

El más alto de ellos, un tipo cuyo cabello rojizo encendido era característico, al igual que sus incontables pecas, respondió primero.

-Necesito un traje de gala y, por favor, nada de encajes.

-¡Pero te quedaba bien, Ron! –dijo el otro joven, uno un poco menos alto que él y que tenía rasgos igual de inconfundibles que con su amigo. En esos días, todos hablaban de él, de sus ojos verdes brillantes, de su pelo revuelto y, especialmente, de su cicatriz en forma de rayo-. Sólo debías tragarte la vergüenza.

-No es gracioso Harry –respondió Ron entre dientes-. No le haga caso, señora. Sólo algo elegante y simple, y sin encajes.

-Como guste, señor –dijo la mujer y, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, caminó hacia uno de los percheros y, como si pudiera leer mentes, escogió un traje que parecía estar hecho para Ron.

-¿Qué le parece?

La cara de Ron hablo por él. Luego, ella se dirigió a Harry.

-Tengo lo que usted me pidió, señor Potter. Por favor, por aquí.

-Te sigo amigo –dijo Ron apresuradamente-. Tengo que ver cómo vas a quedar después de esto.

Y dejaron a dos jóvenes mujeres solas en medio de la tienda. Una era pelirroja, de mediana estatura y muy atractiva. La otra poseía un cabello castaño y ligeramente enmarañado que la diferenciaba de las demás y poseía una belleza humilde pero que brillaba como un faro en la niebla. Ambas caminaron lentamente por los percheros, mirando vestidos que pudieran realzar lo hermosas que eran.

-No creo que ese me quede –dijo la que era pelirroja-. El azul jamás ha combinado con el rojo. Tal vez te quede a ti, Hermione.

-Si, además es de mi talla. ¿Por qué no pruebas con ese verde? Tiene bonitos listones para el pelo y resaltan tu cintura –dijo Hermione a su amiga-. Harry se vuelve loco cada vez que usas ropa ajustada.

-¿Cómo ahora? –preguntó Ginny, riendo pícaramente. Ella usaba una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas pero que se estrechaban sensualmente en la cintura.

Hermione no necesitó contestar.

Cuando ellas eligieron sus vestidos, Harry y Ron aparecían de unos vestidores ubicados en un rincón poco visible, dada la cantidad de trajes que bloqueaban la vista. Parecían contentos con sus decisiones.

-Bueno –comenzó Ron en un tono exaltado, como si el hecho que su traje no llevara encaje fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado-, es imposible lucir más apuesto que ahora.

-¿Apuesto? ¿Tú? –inquirió Hermione con voz socarrona-. No me hagas reír. Eres tan bien parecido como el calamar gigante.

-Tú tampoco eres una modelo, Hermione.

-Es cierto. No soy modelo –contraatacó la castaña-. Porque si lo fuera, tendría tan poca cabeza que no sabría ni siquiera levitar objetos.

-Hermione tiene razón –concedió Harry, sonriendo levemente-. Conozco modelos que roban el aliento pero que, sin ánimos de ofender, no tienen idea de nada.

-¿Desean probarse sus vestidos, señoritas? –preguntó la encargada de la tienda.

Ambas asintieron y la dueña del local las condujo a los vestidores para mujeres cuando otro joven entró a la tienda y encontró a Harry y a Ron con sendos paquetes bajo los brazos. Era un hombre que en el pasado tenía una memoria de ultratumba y que ahora se había convertido en una celebridad a razón de su participación en la batalla de Hogwarts, hace dos años atrás.

-¡Neville! –gritaron ambos a coro.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! –vociferó el aludido en respuesta a los efusivos saludos de ambos-. Hace tiempo que no van al colegio a visitarme, aunque sólo hace seis meses obtuve el puesto que ocupo ahora.

-Algo supe –admitió Harry-. ¡Profesor de Botánica! No me lo esperaba. Creí que, después de todo lo que pasó, te iban a dar el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Consideré la posibilidad –respondió Neville rascándose la nuca-. Pero me di cuenta que hay alguien que sabe más que yo de eso y, por eso, me decanté por lo que mejor sabía hacer. ¿Andan con sus novias?

La pregunta parecía casual pero Harry notó una pizca de amargura en el tono de su amigo. Decidió responder con honestidad, a pesar que podría herir el orgullo de él.

-Sí, Ginny anda conmigo y Hermione está con ella en los vestidores.

-Ah, bien.

Harry sabía muy bien que a Neville siempre le había gustado Hermione, a causa que ella era muy amable con él, le ayudaba con sus tareas y nunca lo trataba mal. Pero él no sabía cómo decirle a Neville que estaba confundiendo las cosas y que ella sólo deseaba amistad con él. Lo sabía porque lo habían discutido en una ocasión y ella lamentaba no poder estar con él, pero sentía que sólo podían ser amigos. Pese a que era simple decirle la verdad, temía devastarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Mientras tanto, en los vestidores ocurría otra cosa.

Hermione ya tenía puesto su vestido cuando la puerta de su cubículo se abrió sin previo aviso. Pensando fugazmente que, quienquiera que fuera, estaba siendo de lo más impertinente, dejó de hacerlo cuando vio la impactante cabellera rojiza de Ginny irrumpir en el poco espacio que había entre paredes. Ya estaba vestida y lucía realmente arrebatadora, incluso para el riguroso criterio femenino de Hermione.

-Lo único que me falta es hacerme un peinado que cuadre con todo esto –dijo, mirándose en el espejo y alzando una ceja ante el panorama. Hermione también se mostraba radiante en su vestido azul marino que también se estrechaba en la cintura pero que se abría a medida que descendía hasta sus pies.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny?

-Ah, sólo quería ver cómo te ves. –Lo dijo en un tono normal pero, ambas sabían la verdad. Las palabras anteriores eran una excusa, un pretexto para otras motivaciones, otros deseos y otras emociones que no sólo formaban parte de la amistad. Ambas vieron confirmadas sus suposiciones cuando Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de ella y el marrón con la miel se encontraron. Y, cada vez que se miraban de frente cuando estaban a solas, era como si una avalancha se abriera camino a través de la ladera de una montaña.

Pudieron pasar segundos, o años quizá…

Cuando ambas abrieron los ojos, no pudieron notar ninguna diferencia entre el momento en que los cerraron y el instante por el que pasaban ahora. Aunque sabían lo que había sucedido, sentían algo parecido a que si hubieran borrado un pedazo de una pintura, como si ese momento se hubiera perdido en las profundidades de sus memorias. Y, para colmo, no era la primera vez que les sucedía. En los últimos meses, habían sido testigos ausentes de varios momentos en los cuales estaban a solas y las imágenes se evaporaban de sus recuerdos como si alguien las jalara desde el cerebro y abandonaran sus vidas para siempre. Sin embargo, tales recuerdos volvían horas después, cuando ya estaban separadas y, peor aún, cuando estaban con sus respectivos novios.

El tiempo pasaba y, a medida que fluía inexorablemente, menos podían resistirse la una a la otra.

Ambas recordaban cuándo y cómo había comenzado todo…

Ginny se encontraba en un aula vacía, sola, llorando la muerte de Fred. Se trataba de uno de esos momentos perdidos que casi nadie recordaba y que guardaba celosamente en su memoria. Nadie estaba presente en el castillo porque todos se encontraban en el Gran Salón, atendiendo a los muertos o celebrando la victoria final. Quería ocultar su dolor del mundo, pues todos la creían fuerte e incapaz de derramar lágrimas pero, se trataba de su sangre, un hermano, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su presencia y se sentía extraña sin él, como si algo muy importante le faltara y supiera que nunca va a regresar. Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, de pie y ligeramente inclinada hacia la pizarra, los brazos apoyados en la negrura y su cabeza cubierta por ellos.

La puerta se abrió de improviso.

Ginny cambió tan rápidamente de postura que casi se hizo daño en el cuello y en la espalda. Sus ojos marrón se encontraron con los miel de su amiga, la única que podía comprender su impotencia y su dolor, la única que no se burlaría de ella al verla llorar, la única que parecía entenderla y desnudar sus más secretos pensamientos.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes –dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz y respirando con dificultad. Evidentemente, había estado corriendo-. Me preocupé cuando me di cuenta que no estabas en el Gran Salón y pensé que te habían secuestrado.

-No. Sólo estaba… desahogándome… de todo.

-Ay, Ginny…

Hermione acudió rauda hacia Ginny y le dio un muy apretado abrazo. Ella terminó de desahogarse en los brazos de su amiga, los cuales le resultaban extrañamente cálidos… de hecho, todo su cuerpo lo era. Le gustaba su compañía, pero ya no de la manera en que estaba acostumbrada, ya no era lo mismo. Se trataba de algo más, algo que en ese momento no sabían qué era, no entendían porqué se separaban sin dejar de abrazarse, no entendían porque cerraban los ojos mientras se acercaban más, como si desearan perderse la una en la otra.

Ninguna de ellas entendía…

Ya en el presente, ellas pensaban en una sola cosa…

Todos esos encuentros habían sido entre cuatro paredes, a solas, sólo el aire pudiendo acompañarlas, sólo el silencio haciendo de cómplice de su secreto. Nadie sabía de eso, nadie se percataba… los demás eran tan tontos, tan ciegos, tan poco perceptivos… cosas todas que representaban una ventaja para que lo que escondían del resto del mundo. Lo que ambas sentían la una por la otra escapaba de los tópicos, se salía de todas las líneas divisorias que la sociedad había impuesto para la gente, rompía con todas las reglas que los demás seguían. Y, sabiendo que era así, ambas no podían darse cuenta de lo que era: era un misterio, algo que las dos deseaban descubrir y sentían que la única manera de hacerlo era seguir encontrándose a solas, a expensas de sus novios, a expensas de los demás.

Les pareció una eternidad.

Ginny había decidido volver a su cubículo. No hallaba nada que decir, porque las palabras estaban de más, inútiles recursos que no podían describir lo que una mirada o una sonrisa y, porque no, un beso, sí podían hacer. Hermione apenas oyó la puerta cerrarse delante de ella y, recordó que le había gustado el vestido y se lo quitó para ponerse su ropa de costumbre.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Se miraba a si misma en el espejo, estando en ropa interior, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Para cualquiera que observara la escena, era simplemente Hermione en ropa interior mirándose en el espejo pero, para ella, era todo tan diferente, que no le pareció extraño que Ginny apareciera por detrás de ella y la abrazara cariñosamente, en las mismas condiciones que ella. ¿Qué era todo esto? No lo entendía, nada de lo que le estaba pasando estaba al alcance de su raciocinio… ¿tal vez porque no tenía nada que ver con la razón? Haciendo un impresionante esfuerzo para espantar todas aquellas raras fantasías, se vistió y se unió a Harry, Ron y Ginny para pagar los vestidos y los trajes.

Todo era suntuoso.

Era de noche y los terrenos de Hogwarts brillaban a causa de los cientos de candelabros que flotaban en medio del aire y las guirnaldas hechas de hadas fosforescentes que unían los mismos. Parecía ser que la fiesta no iba a ser dentro, en el Gran Salón, como era costumbre, sino que en la gran explanada que se encontraba a los pies del castillo, a juzgar por las mesas para cuatro que se diseminaban aquí y allá, cubiertas por manteles blancos con bordados de plata y copas de cristal y platos grandes y relucientes. El profesor Flitwick había encantado el lugar para que la lluvia, en caso que cayese, literalmente, no aguara la fiesta. Los invitados llegaban a través de la verja coronada por cerdos alados y un arco luminoso en la entrada controlaba las invitaciones y se volvía sólido cuando alguien trataba de ingresar sin invitación o si ésta había sido robada o falsificada.

Harry, Ron y sus respectivas novias traspasaron el arco encantado y divisaron a varios de sus amigos, quienes ya estaban sentados cerca de las paredes del castillo.

-Mira Harry –señaló Ron en dirección a la mesa que estaba cerca del castillo-. Son Seamus y Dean y sus novias. Vamos a saludarlos.

Y los cuatro caminaron hacia ellos, justo cuando la música, orquestada por unas personas que se encontraban cerca del lago, comenzó a sonar en medio de los terrenos. Tal vez no era la mejor tonada para bailar, sin embargo, era una música de conversación. La idea era invitar a los ex alumnos a sentarse, a reunirse y a hablar. Harry le dijo a Hermione y a Ginny que invitaran a las novias de Seamus y Dean a otra mesa para que ellos estuvieran solos. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y, junto a Hermione, hicieron señas a ambas para que las acompañaran.

-No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres, Harry –dijo Dean sin preámbulos-. Desde que comenzó a jugar para las Arpías de Holyhead, su fama se ha regado como pólvora por toda Inglaterra. Es la niña de los ojos de muchas empresas de cosmética y modelaje y lo único que desean es que pose para sus revistas. Incluso los muggles la buscan; he oído que esa firma de ropa interior… Victoria's Secret… logró que ella desfilara en Londres ante un montón de gente. Fue una masacre hormonal.

-Gracias por la información Dean –dijo Harry sarcásticamente-. No tenía ni la menor idea.

-Si tan sólo hubieras sido menos aguja con ella cada vez que pasaba por el agujero del retrato, tal vez hubieras tenido una oportunidad –añadió Ron, ahogando unas risitas cómplices con Seamus-. Vamos, Dean. Tu novia es muy linda.

Él sólo se limito a suspirar.

Los terrenos se estaban llenando de cada vez más gente. Pronto, no se podía diferenciar el lugar de la fiesta de un jardín floral. Los vestidos de las mujeres eran de colores tan diversos y diseños tan diferentes que parecía ser que el país entero había sido invitado. Harry miraba en todas direcciones y no pudo ver otra cosa que caras conocidas; en una mesa lejana, estaba Neville junto con otros profesores de Hogwarts y cerca de allí, se hallaba Luna Lovegood en compañía de un chico que, por lo parecido a ella, supuso que era un hermano. Luego, se dio cuenta que Luna no tenía hermanos y entendió que era su novio. Con unas extrañas ganas de reírse, pensó que estarían discutiendo acerca de torposoplos y Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados como nunca lo haría con él, por ejemplo.

Llegando por la entrada se podían ver varios ex alumnos que una vez fueron de Hufflepuff, entre ellos el pomposo Ernie MacMillan, acompañado de una chica menuda y con espeso cabello negro y, detrás de él, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, largo y que arrancaba destellos a las miles de luces que iluminaban el lugar. Cuando la vio, Harry sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y de pronto temió por una asfixia. Él siempre había encontrado linda a Cho Chang pero, en ese momento, creyó que ella se había convertido en una veela. Le costó recuperar la compostura y unirse a la conversación, que ahora se paseaba por la confirmación de Kingsley Shacklebolt como Ministro de la Magia y sus buenas decisiones para reconstruir el mundo mágico.

Por otra parte, Hermione y Ginny charlaban animadamente con Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown acerca de los noviazgos de las dos últimas con Dean y Seamus respectivamente.

-Todavía no te olvida –le dijo Parvati a Ginny, quien reía como una histérica y Hermione le hacía coro-. Aunque a veces me molesta tener que encontrar revistas de modelaje en su pieza.

-Hablas como si estuvieras casada con él –intervino Lavender, riendo también-. Aunque me enteré que tienes intenciones de hacerlo. Lo único que espero es que no te ayude a cruzar la puerta de su casa cada vez que puede. –Y volvió a reír.

-Y yo espero que Seamus no trate de comerte la boca cada vez que están juntos –dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a Lavender, recordando a Ron succionarle la cara con la boca.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se comporta Ron? –preguntó Parvati con mucho interés.

-Al menos ya no es tan celoso –respondió Hermione, mirando de soslayo a la mesa donde su novio estaba sentado. Después, le dio una fugaz mirada a Ginny.

-¿Y Harry?

-Él es perfecto –suspiró Ginny, como si estuviera loca por él. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que estaba mintiendo cuando dijo eso. Las luminarias parecían desaparecer, los comensales abandonaban sus puestos y la dejaban a ella y a Hermione solas, libres para amarse, para desatar sus pasiones y sus deseos. Luego, volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que entraron a los terrenos hasta ese momento. Eran ya las diez de la noche y algunos invitados se ponían de pie y, junto a sus parejas o no, entraban al castillo y los músicos tocaban otras melodías, más vertiginosas y veloces, incitando al baile. Harry le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara y ella acudió al encuentro y Hermione hizo lo mismo con Ron. Los únicos que no tenían ganas de bailar eran Neville y su grupo de profesores, aparte de Luna y su raro novio. Hermione recordó que a ella no le gustaba bailar y caminó de la mano con Ron hacia el Gran Salón.

Ambos ambientes eran contrastantes.

El Gran Salón se parecía más a una discoteca que a un salón de baile. Un enorme globo multicolor flotaba en medio del cielo estrellado y hadas que flotaban de aquí para allá, daban la impresión de ser luces direccionales que vagaban de un lado a otro sin posición fija ni patrón discernible. Había mesas y sillas bordeando la pista de baile, todas con botellas de diversos licores como cerveza de manteca, vino de elfo o whisky de fuego, más otros que parecían provenir de otros países. Las botellas y las copas estaban encantadas para que no se pudiera beber más de dos tragos por persona, lo que provocó algunos alegatos aislados que, por fortuna, no pasaron a ser algo más serio.

Los ex alumnos estaban contentos con el cambio de ambiente. Sin embargo, la música que comenzó a sonar, era típica de un baile de gala. Todos, habiendo pasado por el Baile de Navidad mientras se celebraba el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no dudaron en mover los pies. Harry, haciendo una leve reverencia, sacó a Ginny a bailar y, momentos después, ellos danzaban alegremente en medio de la pista de baile. Ron y Hermione los siguieron y, como en tropel, todos los que restaban se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar. Neville y su grupo de profesores se habían trasladado a una de las mesas, conversando acerca de temas intrascendentes para esta historia, apenas moviendo los pies, observando con desgana cómo los otros se movían, felices y divorciados de sus problemas.

Los minutos pasaban, y la música cambió radicalmente. Ahora, todo era más frenético y rebelde, el aura festiva se iba haciendo cada vez más potente, la felicidad, la alegría, la pasión y la dicha rondando el aire. Ahora, todos habían cambiado parejas. Harry y Ron estaban demasiado cansados para seguir bailando y se fueron a sentar junto a Neville, quien tarareaba lúgubremente la canción que sacudía a todo el mundo. Y Hermione y Ginny bailaban entre ellas, tomándose las manos, dándose trompos y, a veces, pasando muy cerca de sus caras. Ambas estaban alegres, eufóricas, el sudor brillaban en sus frentes y en sus brazos y sus cabellos se habían rebelado contra sus captores y flotaban de aquí para allá, arrancando destellos fugaces y constantes.

De pronto, todo parecía cambiar de nuevo. No se podían escuchar los sonidos de la fiesta, el tiempo se dilataba, sus miradas se encontraban una vez más… les daba la impresión que estaban a solas, pese a la gente, pese al ambiente, pese a todo. Estaban atadas, irremisiblemente, por sus ojos. No podían dejar de mirarse, tomándose de las manos y dando vueltas y vueltas, sonrisas en sus caras, sin marearse… ¿qué era marearse? Esas cosas no las necesitaban, no querían nada que tuviera que ver con la realidad en esos momentos. Todo el lugar conspiraba contra ellas para revelar su secreto, largamente guardado, la festividad queriendo descubrir el misterio de ellas mismas, el mismo que deseaban descubrir.

Ninguna de ellas tuvo idea de cómo lograron hacer todo lo que sucedió a continuación. A ninguna de ellas le importó que Neville estuviera siendo invitado a bailar por una hermosa oriental o que sus novios hicieran bullas a su amigo por la ocurrencia o cómo Parvati Patil le pisó el pie a Dean por ser demasiado impetuosa. Lo único que sabían era que caminaban como hipnotizadas hacia el tercer piso, se detenían a la puerta de un aula vacía y, sin poder resistirse más tiempo, ya deseando saber qué era aquello que las hacía comportarse de manera tan peculiar la una con la otra, se besaron.

Ambas se abrazaban, se aferraban la una a la otra como si fueran a caerse por un acantilado, separaban sus labios para volverlos a unir, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento, confiando ciegamente en que ninguna de ellas iba a abandonar el juego, no ahora, habiendo llegado tan lejos. Luego, sin pensar nada, entraron al aula vacía y, una mirada bastó para darse cuenta que era la misma aula en donde Hermione había encontrado a Ginny llorando… y donde se habían besado por primera vez, sin saber en el momento qué había sucedido. Ahora, pensando por primera vez desde que bailaron juntas, pudieron entender que habían estado conscientes de los acontecimientos por primera vez en lo que iban de su secreta relación. Fueron capaces de sentir el contacto de sus labios en el momento, aquel alegre olvido que, hasta ese momento, sólo habían vivido a través de recuerdos, de memorias que acudían tardíamente a sus mentes.

Ambas se dieron cuenta que no era un ambiente ideal para sus propósitos. Hermione, por alguna misteriosa razón, supo qué debía hacer. A un movimiento de su varita, las mesas se alejaron de ellas y, otro vaivén de ella hizo aparecer una cama de la nada, con sábanas plateadas y con un dosel transparente. Después, hizo un encantamiento que ella no sabía pero que, por extraño que pareciera, pudo realizar sin ningún problema. Acto seguido, estrellas fugaces y pétalos de rosas rojas cayeron desde el techo hasta el suelo, dando la impresión que fuera una terraza en altura, ubicada en el segundo piso de alguna mansión desconocida. Hermione guardó su varita y, olvidándose de los prodigios que había hecho con ella, se acercó a Ginny y se abrazaron, sus bocas muy cerca y habló sólo en susurros, como si las paredes fueran capaces de escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Sabías que el encantamiento que acabo de hacer, sólo resulta cuando quien lo conjura está realmente enamorada de alguien?

Ginny no dijo nada. No era necesario decir ni una sola palabra. Estaban de más, porque la respuesta a todo el misterio que las envolvía ya rondaba en el aire, llenándolas de una felicidad más grande de lo que habían experimentado. Sus miradas dijeron todo por ellas: estaban enamoradas la una de la otra. No sabían porqué, pero el hecho que hubiera caído al fin el manto que ocultaba su verdad no parecía tener mucha importancia, como si, desde que se encontraron a solas en esa misma sala, lo hubieran sabido. Los asuntos del corazón, según pensaban ellas en un fugaz instante de lucidez, eran misterioso, inextricables, imposibles de aprehender para la conciencia, porque ella no estaba hecha para sentir, no sabía de pasiones, de deseos ni menos de amores.

El licor de la pasión corría raudo por sus venas.

Ninguna de ellas pensaba con claridad; si ni siquiera pensaban. Era un esfuerzo inútil, un vano deseo de comprender qué estaba sucediendo, porque las oleadas de amor y deseo ahogaban cualquier intento de razonar con coherencia. Estaban embriagadas, no de licor, no de vino, sino de amor, y lo único que deseaban en ese momento era algo simple, algo que debieron haber hecho hace tiempo ya…

Hermione abrazó a Ginny con tal fuerza que la levantó del suelo. Sus zapatos de tacones cayeron al suelo y yacieron olvidados en medio de la sala, mientras ellas se besaban una vez más, enmarañando sus cabellos, enredándolos, tanto como sus destinos y sus corazones, los cuales latían más rápido, y más aún cuando Hermione tumbó a Ginny sobre la cama y le acariciaba sus piernas, levantando el vestido y tocando terreno inexplorado para ella. Ginny levantó la extremidad acariciada y la puso encima de la espalda de su pareja, mientras que con sus manos agarraban porciones del vestido de Hermione, como tratando de arrancárselo a la fuerza. La del cabello castaño desató el listón que sujetaba el vestido y, subiendo más su mano a través de la pierna de Ginny, tomó el borde del vestido y procedió a desvestirla y su amante, complaciendo los deseos de quien la miraba desde arriba, extendió los brazos y el vestido, sumiso a la voluntad de Hermione, abandonó el cuerpo de Ginny y, como sus zapatos de tacón, quedó olvidado encima de la cama.

Ahora ambas estaban sentadas encima de la cama, besándose, tocándose, sintiéndose, reconociéndose y queriéndose. Ginny, con el deseo quemándole el pecho, desvistió lentamente a Hermione, quien tuvo que incorporarse para que el vestido cayera por si solo al suelo. Luego, igualó condiciones con Ginny y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. La pelirroja se sentó en las piernas de Hermione y la abrazó por el cuello, poniendo su cabeza encima de la de ella, oliendo el perfume de su cabello y sintiendo una dulzura que, en condiciones normales, provendría de un hombre. Hermione, acariciando la cintura de su compañera de cama, tomaba sus pechos y los besaba lentamente, separando su boca de ellos por momentos, como si bebiera agua deliciosa de una fuente y quisiera disfrutar de la frescura de ella. Ginny alzó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo la boca, aferrándose más a ella, arqueando un poco la espalda y sacudiendo su cabello, arrancando fragancias de jazmín que sedujeron a Hermione hasta niveles inverosímiles. Ambas perdieron el control, hace rato que ya no eran ellas mismas, y la castaña tumbó a Ginny sobre la cama, el dosel cubriendo parcialmente sus cuerpos pero, a pesar que se podía ver hacia dentro de la cama, estar dentro de ella daba una sensación de complicidad, de secreto, como si fueran invulnerables a las miradas ajenas, perdiendo el miedo a permitirse cosas que sólo harían con hombres.

Ginny sentía la humedad de los labios de Hermione en su vientre, su lengua recorrer el camino que restaba para llegar a su destino. Parecía tomarle siglos llegar pero, un temblor que nada tenía que ver con los nervios o con el frío la sobrecogió y la excitó como nunca en su vida. Su vientre sufría espasmos, sus manos cobraron vida propia y tomaron sus pechos con fuerza, pasándose la lengua por los labios, cerrando los ojos, y arqueando la espalda. Aún así, era difícil soportar oleada tras oleada de placer que provenía de su interior, de Hermione, del momento y de las circunstancias. Para ambas, estar en una sala abandonada, a solas, a expensas de todos los demás, sabiendo que cualquier persona podía entrar y descubrirlas, con el peligro que su secreto sea revelado al resto del mundo, era excitante, y las animaba a atreverse a más, a incendiarse, a quemarse en pasión.

Hermione, olvidada de todo, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando Ginny lanzó un grito agudo que pudo haber puesto a todos los que celebraban en alerta. Sin embargo, a ellas no les importaba nada de lo que sucedía en el Gran Salón, ni de lo que hacían sus novios. De hecho, les daba lo mismo que hallaran a unas compañeras de fiesta con las que pasar una noche igual de apasionada que la que estaban viviendo ellas. Se puso de lado, mirando a Ginny, quien todavía resoplaba y gemía, llevándose las manos al pecho y mirando a Hermione con una mirada seductora, su ardiente cabello rojo brillando a la luz de las estrellas fugaces que pasaban de vez en cuando por el techo. El suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas y los vestidos no se podían reconocer. El olor era penetrante y seducía, tanto como el aroma del cabello de Ginny.

La pelirroja se había recuperado del intenso placer recibido instantes atrás y estaba recostada de lado, mirando a Hermione con una vaga sonrisa, abrazándola y besándola una vez más.

-¿Es esto un sueño?

-Si –respondió Hermione en susurros apenas audibles, todavía pensando que las paredes podían escuchar-. Y deseo compartirlo contigo. Por eso, ahora, aquí, soy totalmente tuya. Mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen, ahora y siempre y puedes hacer de ellos lo que tú desees.

Ginny, enardecida con las palabras de su amante, hizo que Hermione se pusiera de espaldas y su cuerpo recibió los besos de ella como si un terreno enemigo sufriera los devastadores efectos de un bombardeo aéreo, sólo que los besos de Ginny no eran destructivos, pero provocaban temblores en la piel de la castaña, al sentir el contraste entre el aire seco de la habitación y la humedad de la lengua de Ginny recorrerla. Su geografía era muy tentadora y ella deseaba recorrer todos los caminos. Hermione, sintiendo que ese momento era eterno, sintió un repentino cambio. Todo se había vuelto color de rosas y la sensación era volcánica, un repentino calor ascendía por su cuerpo y se regaba como un incendio por él, incitándola a tocarse y a excitarse más de lo que ya estaba. Ginny, sumergida en la intimidad de Hermione, sentía que lo estaba haciendo en la suya también, y se acariciaba la entrepierna con una de sus manos y con la otra, masajeaba los pechos de Hermione.

Lo siguiente fue como una explosión atómica.

Hermione gritó tan fuerte que temió que los alumnos subieran en tropel al tercer piso y las descubrieran. Nada pasó, sin embargo. Le costó cerca de dos minutos recuperar el aire y el sentido, porque sintió que no sentía nada en ese momento tan corto, pero que se pudo haber prolongado por una vida entera, el éxtasis fluyendo por cada rincón de su cuerpo, el momento mágico cayendo sobre ellas como un manto tupido, cubriéndolas de una felicidad que no conocían hasta ese momento. Desde el momento en que cayeron heridas sobre la cama, supieron que ya nada ni nadie las iba a separar, que su amor era tan intenso, poderoso y fuerte que ni siquiera sus novios podían hacer algo al respecto.

-Ginny.

-¿Dime? –dijo ella en un tono enternecido.

-¿Te imaginarías lo que sucedería si estas paredes pudieran hablar?

Ginny sonrió.

-Sí, me lo imagino.

-Son lo único que puede decir del amor que hay dentro de esta sala, de la pasión y del deseo que ellas encierran. Sólo espero que nunca pudieran hacerlo.

Ginny siguió mirándola con intenso deseo.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto? –preguntó Hermione, sensualmente.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Te amo.

-En ese caso –respondió la pelirroja, haciendo una ligera pausa para besar a Hermione-, también tengo que pedirte que guardes un secreto, porque yo también te amo.

Y ambas se abrazaron, sin dejar de mirarse, sintiendo que se les humedecían los ojos. Unas lágrimas brillantes corrieron por sus mejillas. Estaban llorando, pero de la emoción, de la alegría de descubrir al fin qué era lo que sentían la una por la otra, el misterio de por qué ninguna de ellas recordaba cuando se amaban hasta horas después, cuando ya no estaban juntas. Era simple, pero no trivial.

Era amor.

Al día siguiente, los alumnos tenían clases en esa sala del tercer piso. Se trataba de una desesperantemente agotadora lección de Transformaciones que prometía quebraderos de cabeza de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, apenas entraron en la sala, se dieron de cuenta de algo distinto, de algo que no debía estar allí pero que les agradaba. Una oleada de felicidad que ninguno de ellos habían sentido en sus vidas se apoderó de sus cuerpos, incluso de la estricta profesora McGonagall, quien tuvo que sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiarse las lágrimas.

En efecto, las paredes sí podían hablar, pero a través de otro lenguaje. No hablaban con palabras, sino con emociones, con sentimientos, con una clase de lenguaje que no precisaba de letras porque, no había forma de describir con palabras lo que había sucedido dentro de esa sala sólo ayer. En cierto modo, las paredes sí guardaban un secreto, sin decir testimonio de lo sucedido, respetando el voto de silencio de aquellas mujeres, Hermione y Ginny. Ambas habían probado, a través de hechos, no de palabras, que el amor era la fuerza más grande del Universo, capaz de unir a las personas, capaz de hacerlas felices sin saber por qué, capaz de ignorar diferencias vanas e inútiles que sólo servían para hacer al mundo más miserable y oscuro. Y, el secreto de su amor, aún hoy, permanece impoluto, celosamente guardado por las paredes de esa aula misteriosa, que parecían hablar en otros lenguajes a propósito, para guardar el secreto y, por otra parte, hacer felices a las personas sin saber por qué, cuándo ni cómo.

Sin embargo, si las paredes pudieran hablar, lo harían del amor, del deseo y la pasión genuina de ambas mujeres, del glorioso éxtasis que tuvo lugar dentro de ellas y, por sobre todas las cosas, de su osadía para desafiar las leyes del hombre, de amarse en un mundo que les prohibía hacerlo. A veces, hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Para verlas sólo hay hacerlo con los ojos que el corazón nos proporciona, porque los ojos del corazón no saben de prejuicios ni de diferencias. Hay tantas cosas que se ocultan entre cuatro muros que uno se sorprendería. No obstante, gracias a ellas podemos tener secretos y, todos tenemos derecho a guardar secretos.


End file.
